


15D15P: THG - Men

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [11]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Men

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _011\. Men_  
>   
> 

“You ugly fucker!”

Chaff’s dark face broke into a grin as he pulled Haymitch Abernathy into a tight hug, pounding him on the back. “How the fuck are you?”

He already knew, of course. Haymitch Abernathy was like the invisible hand at the end of Chaff’s arm – always the same, but sometimes twinging. He smelled like sour-hot malted rye, soft goosedown, and the mysterious black smell of District Twelve, earthy smoke and sulfur – on good days. On bad days, he smelled sharp with the tang of bile.

But Chaff and Haymitch were back together, so today was a good day. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
